A is for Antibiotics
by Rikato Tojidofukuto
Summary: A short one-shot in which Sakura absolutely refuses to get better and Sasuke has to make her take her medicine. *WARNING: this was written within 10 minutes, so don't be surprised*


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Doesn't actually involve antibiotics.

* * *

"You need to get to a doctor."

"Uchiha, I _am_ a doctor."

"No, Haruno, you're a _medic student_."

Sakura Haruno gave him an innocent shrug before returning to her reading. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh at the pinkette's nonchalance and snatched the magazine out of her hands, earning himself a kick to the shin.

"Kakashi says you haven't been in school for two weeks now," he said, giving her a pointed look. "If you absolutely don't want to go to the doctor's, then at least you should be in bed resting. _Not_ watching Konoha Idol and reading Teen Scene in your living room."

Sakura poked her tongue out at him. "If you don't like the way I do things, then you can leave." She grinned evilly. Ino had texted her earlier saying that their friends had a schedule on who would visit the sick girl and take care of her for a certain period of time. Apparently, Sasuke was assigned to watch over her for the day and if he chickened out, he'll have to treat a certain ramen-loving blonde to...well, _ramen._

"Would love to," he rolled his eyes, "but I can't. Fortunately for the both of us, Naruto's shift is the day after tomorrow until...next Monday? Everyone else is busy for the next six days."

"Oh joy," Sakura deadpanned and lightly shoved Sasuke's shoulder with her own. "I don't know how you can stand him."

"I guess you get used to him after a while."

"Yeah, a _long_ while," she said. A small _d__ing! _came from beside her, causing Sakura's emerald eyes to light up. "Oh hey, a text from Hinata!"

"What does it say?"

"She asked if I wanted to go to the mall with her," Sakura grinned. "The answer is obviously-"

"No," Sasuke said just as she typed in 'Yes'. "As if I'm going to let you go."

"Who says you were going to?"

If Sasuke could choose one trait that he absolutely despised about Sakura, it would be her stubbornness. Of course, her sarcastic remarks were a close second. Despite this, she will always have one weakness: she can be manipulated easily. If you knew how to do it right, that is.

In other words, he was going to guilt-trip her.

"Hey, Haruno?"

"Mm?"

"Hinata doesn't know that you're sick, right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, twirling the TV remote in the air.

Sakura blinked. "She doesn't. Why does that matter?"

"Since you haven't been getting enough sleep and been drinking an _unhealthy_ amount of coffee-" she gave a loud snort, which he promptly ignored "-you're going to crash sooner or later. By crash, I mean 'driving-a-car-off-a-cliff-and-being-broken-to-smi thereens' kind of crash. Guess who will be with you when you faint because of sleep deprivation, caffeine, and a fever?"

"Uhm..."

"That's right. Dear little Hinata. She will, undoubtedly, feel like it was her fault and be so damn guilty."

Sakura looked down at her hands. "You're right. God, how could I even think of going out?"

"Don't know," Sasuke lifted one of his shoulders in a half shrug. "Anyway, you should be taking your medicine by this time."

She wrinkled her nose as he placed the various bottles in her lap. Sakura picked out the correct bottle and pushed the others to the ground. "But it tastes weird."

"It's liquid, Sakura. Just take some sugar with it, then."

"Well, um...I ran out of sugar."

"Then get some honey or chocolate. Anything sweet."

"I ran out of those, too."

"When was the last time you went to the supermarket?"

"Aa..." Her eyes trailed down to her feet, where she noticed that her shoelaces were loose. She bent down to tie them, glad to find a distraction, as Sasuke read the medication's instructions.

"One teaspoon," he muttered before taking a calculated sip.

"Anyway, what's the use of supermarkets when you have convenience stores- eh, S-sasuke?" She turned to Sasuke only to find him giving her a stoic stare. "W-what're you doi-"

She pressed back against the couch as he leaned forward, but her protests were cut off by Sasuke's lips on her own. She barely had time to recover when a bitter taste filled her mouth. Sakura quickly pulled back and dove for a water bottle.

"The hell was that for?!" she demanded after emptying the bottle in a few gulps. Her brain was trying to piece fragments of what happened together. _Sasuke. Kiss. Medicine. **ME?**_

He shrugged. "Well, you've taken your medicine now." He glanced out the window, seeing the sun set. "Hn, I guess my two hours are up. Most of it was watching you read magazines though." Sasuke gave her a smirk.

"Oh! Um," she jumped up after him as he threw his jacket over his shoulders and headed for the door. He was already closing her gate when she found her voice again. She rested against the door frame and called out to him, "Sasuke, y-you'll be here tomorrow, right?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle (SASUKE. UCHIHA'S. EYES. SPARKLED. DAMMIT.) as he teased, "That depends, will you still refuse to take your medicine?"

"That depends, are you going to find another way to force me to drink it?"

He paused, then shook his head. "Nah, I think I like things the way it is." He raised his hand in a half wave and started for his house down the road. As he walked off, Sakura lifted a hand to her lips. They were curving into a soft smile.

"I think I like things the way they are, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yeah...so it's rushed.

_A is for Antibiotics_ is the start of a series I call 'Alphabits'. Like 'alphabet', as in the 26 letters in the English language, and 'bits', as in fragments, small portions, etc. A short summary is found on my profile.

Feel free to tell me what pairing you want next or what word, plot, scenario, or prompt you want. So, review?


End file.
